More New Beginnings
by GoryFangtelDevein
Summary: She made a promise, but it's breaking her heart. Which is more valuable, old friends, or a new love.
1. Prologue

_Draculaura_

_I was tingling all over ..._

Heath suddenly came closer and trapped me against the pool wall. His hands were on either of me, pressed against the tile. My heart was beating fast, then I slid beneath the water, ducking under his arm and pushing off. I swam the entire length of the pool underwater, with Heath chasing after me. Then he grabbed me by the waist and held me so that couldn't get away. Finally we surfaced. His hair was no longer on fire, it was hanging down in front of his eyes.

He pushed back his hair and looked at me. "You're some swimmer," he said breathing really hard.

"So are you," I said panting. "There aren't many people who can catch up to me underwater, I've had a life's worth of training."

We were standing together at the shallow end of the pool, breathing hard. Heath put his warm arms around me and gently drew me toward him. Then he brought his lips close to mine, I raised my face to meet him. Then he touched are lips. His lips were very warm, and he kissed me so gently that it made my cold wet body tingle all over. I slid my arms around his neck, and his kisses became more demanding.

When we finally drew apart, we just stood there, locked in each others arms, the cool water caressing our bodies.

_I just want to let everyone know I'm eleven, I know it's hard to believe, but yeah. Also please leave a review, tell me how I did, and that's all. :)_


	2. Friends

_Everyone "please" leave a review, I need at least six reviews at the end of the day, because some friends and me told each other that We bet we can get more reviews than each other, and now we're trying to hurry up and write five chapters and publish them within half an hour.  
We're just a bunch of ridiculous 6th graders, lol :D So just please enjoy! and don't forget to write a review! xoxLUVzAllYallxox_

_Draculaura_

The bell finally rang for the end of fourth period. I snatched up my books and sprinted out of the classroom door. Today I couldn't wait an extra second to find Clawdeen and Frankie, my two best friends. I had been bursting to tell them news all morning. I flung my books inside my locker, grabbed my lunch bag, and headed to our favorite oak tree.

Clawdeen was already there. I could see her long brown wavy hair falling over a book. She read during meals, she read while she watched TV. I bet she would even take a book on a date with her, only she ever went on dates. In her scale of evolution, men counted only one notch above pond scum. She once told us that the boys in school are juvenile and unnecessary. She thought they disrupted the academic atmosphere, preventing more serious students, like herself, from getting on with their work.

But Frankie and I knew she didn't really mean the things she said about boys. She was just afraid to trust them. Her dad had walked out of the family when she was three. Then her parents had gone through an ugly divorce, which left her mother struggling to raise Clawdeen & her big brother Romulus by herself.

That's part of the reason Clawdeen didn't have good relationships with guys. She also had the problem of being the smartest, or second smartest, because Frankie is at the very top. But anyway, she also had the problem being the smartest person in the school, which always unnerved a guy who wanted to get to know her better. And her way of staring hard at people through her purple designer GUESS reading glasses, making them think they had just said something stupid, didn't help matters much. But those of us who knew her well, like Frankie and myself, knew that she was just using her "Great Brain" image as defence mechanism to protect herself from getting hurt. We suspected that, secretly, Clawdeen actually liked guys.

I had known her all my life and had never been put off by her intelligence. I met her when she was in kindergarten. She was already reading and writing while the rest of the kids struggled, all the other kids were good at finger painting and and making block towers. When other kids teased her about her reading glasses, she would defend herself by punching them in each eye. One time I even dragged by his ear, I dragged him outside and had a big talk with him, his name was Cyrus Coppler, he was a five year old cyclops. At the time I was 1595 years old, and Clawdeen was also five. She wasn't scared of him though, his big brother Cymon was a friend of mine. The Coppler family was very old fashioned, I adored it. Cyrus grew up to be a very well mannered man, he even wants to be a teacher. But anyway Clawdeen always wanted to defend her own self.

Clawdeen looked up from her book and saw me. "Hi!" she called, her smile wiping away creases between her eyes and completely transforming her face. She was really quite beautiful, with thick, long brown wavy hair and a flawless round face. "What's up lala? You look as if somthin great just happened. Oh, I know, you got an _A_ on that chemistry test."

"Deenie," I said sitting on the grass beside her. "There no chance that I'd ever get an _A_ on a chemistry test, and even if I did, it wouldn't make me float around school."

"Oh," she said. "Then it must be Cymon."

The mention of his name made a stupid smile creep across my face.

"Right," I said still smiling.

"He asked you to the prom?"

"No, better than that."

_Okay everyone, hope you like it, tell me what you honestly think, pleeaasse. Also thank you :) xoxLUVzYaxox_


End file.
